


Battle for Lordaeron

by SHSL_Gross



Series: Anduin Llane Wrynn [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin Wrynn - Freeform, Battle For Lordaeron, The Forsaken - Freeform, The Tauren, The Trolls - Freeform, The Undercity, the elves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross





	Battle for Lordaeron

Silence.

Where the sounds of war cries and shouts should have been, all there was was silence.

He could see swords clashing against swords and recoiling off of shields, but he couldn’t hear the sound of metal against one another.

He could feel the heavy atmosphere around him, the ruins of Lordaeron before him. Stone and brick having fallen and crumbled to the ground, that too which had once been alive, now sullied by the Undead.

It seemed truly fitting to have been renamed the Undercity.

The Forsaken.

He didn’t want them to be his enemies. Them, the Orcs, the Tauren, or the Elves. None of them. 

Anduin wanted peace.

But he was no longer a prince. No longer did little dreams matter. He was a king.

And he needed to do what a king must.


End file.
